


De Morgen dorna

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Hangover, Low German, M/M, New Years, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Dat slimmste an Silvester weer de Morgen dorna.

Speelt na de Folg "Silvester".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Morgen danach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379520) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Neujahr".

Dat slimmste an Silvester weer de Morgen dorna. Op en Kater, de sik wuschen harr, folg jümmers de düüstere Insicht, dor weer wedder en Johr üm, sünner wat een vun Brakelmann sien vele Plaans opgahn weer un endlich Geld brocht harr. Ok vonjohr woor dat nich anners warrn, dat woor Brakelmann gau wies, as he na en unrohige Nacht de Ogen apen maak. Dat weer de Sekt, de weer em noch nie nich goot bekamen un dorüm maak he ok normalerwies en groten Bogen üm de Plöör. Harr ja so un so en groelige Smack. Man to Silvester drunk he nu Mal Sekt, dat höör dor eenfach to, dorüm leet he sik dör en lachhaftigen Kater dor nich vun afbringen.

Vörsichtig maak he sien rechten Arm los, de dor half doof vun weer, dat he twischen de Armlehn un sien Huft inklemmt weer, un reev sik de Steern. De Pien minner dat nich, in 't Gegendeel, nu mark he eerst, wat sien Schuller un sien Nacken mehrst jüstso weh deen as sien Kopp, man he föhl sik doch en lütt beten mehr waak.

Waak noog tominnst üm fasttostellen, wat sien anner Arm över Adsche sien Schullern hung, wat Adsche blangen em slapen dee un dorbi sachten snork, ofschoonst op 't Sofa egentlich man blots Ruum weer för een. Brakelmann harr keen Idee, wo Adsche dat jümmers kloorkreeg, man jüstso as dor Verlaat op weer, wat he jümmers nerven dee, un jüstso as dor Verlaat op weer, wat se sik mit de annern jeed Johr wegen de Striekstickens in de Wull harrn, jüst so weer dor Verlaat op, wat he dat an 'n Silvesteravend – nu ja, Neejohrsmorgen woll mehr – kloorkreeg, sik to Brakelmann op 't Sofa to leggen. Brakelmann harr eerst recht keen Idee, worüm he em överhaupt leet. Kommodig weer ja nu wirklich wat anners. Man dat weer denn woll ok de Sekt, de maak em jümmers ganz weekmodig.

Adsche beweeg sik sachten, jümmers noch an 't Snorken. Sien Hoot weer em vun 'n Kopp rutscht un leeg op sien Schoot. Sien Hoor, nu free, krüseln sik. Brakelmann press sien Lippen gegen sien Dünn, heel kort man blots, jüst so, as sien Muddi dat fröher daan harr, jüst so, as he dat jeed Johr dee. Jümmers noch de Sekt, wat anners.

Adsche sien Aten veränner sik, ganz seker weer he nu waak, man he röög sik nich. Een Wiel legen se so dor to swiegen. Weer al snaaksch, wat se binah gor nich tosamen fiert harrn. Denn weer Brakelmann woll alleen opwaakt, un ok as he denn villicht nich so 'n stieven Nacken hatt harr vun de enge Laag, weer dat doch ok jichtenswo nich richtig wesen.

Denn schell Adsche sien Arm ünner de Wulldeek rut, seet sien Hoot op un steil sik op. "Kaffee?", froog he, ofschoonst he doch de Anter middewiel al kennen muss. En korte Tiet later weih ut de Köök en herrlichen Röök röver.

Brakelmann stemm sik vun 't Sofa op, sachten, wegen de Kopp-Pien, slarp denn röver na de Kökendisch, vörsichtig, wegen sien Schuller. Adsche schenk jüst twee Beker vull, sünner to marken, wat sik dorbi en lütt Meer op de Dischdeek billen dee, un lächel em an, glücklich, unseker, binah noch an 't Slapen. Anners as sünst.

Sodraad de Kaffee ansloog un se sik wedder heel un deel utduunt harrn, dor woor Adsche ophören, so to lächeln, un se woorn so doon, as weer nix passeert.

So as jeed Johr. Bet nächst Johr.


End file.
